This trial will compare the pharmacokinetic profile of acute intravenous diltiazem administration, in elderly hypertensive patients with that in young hypertensive patients. The relationship of antihypertensive effect vs. diltiazem plasma concentrations, as well as the safety and effectiveness of chronic sustained-released diltiazem, will also be determined.